


About Luck

by MadamaButterfl



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: ?????, F/M, Kinda?, POV Second Person, Sexual Frustration, really small description of blood and wounds?, yeah i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaButterfl/pseuds/MadamaButterfl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't used to people thinking they stand on equal ground with you. Any exception to the rule should be disposed of immediately.<br/>Celestia Ludenberg is an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Luck

Your first encounter can be called a “casualty”.  
You did not enjoy it at all.  
Of course you knew of the so called “Super High School Level Gambler.”, you knew as much about her than about anyone else who pretended to be someone in the lowest places of the society. You knew about her talent and how negligible it was.  
She of course, pretended not to know about you, as apparently everyone in this same place did, yet it’s not to be surprised that people without your social status are actually informed about, well, anything that is currently going on.   
Her self-esteem must be inexistent if she has to use an alias and such “fancy” clothing and make-up.  
Not any better than anyone else here.  
Her smile is permanent, and her eyes fixed in yours. No one should be able to watch your eyes directly without feeling mortified. This is not the case, and it angers you.  
Her scent is subtle yet increasingly acid. As if someone made a perfume with withering roses.  
You mouth her name with contempt “Celestia Ludenberg.”  
  
Your second encounter is “common.”  
Exploring, you find yourself about to enter the room she now seems to spend her whole day in, if not hanging with the “intimate” group that has formed between the remaining students.   
“You are free to join me if you like.” You have learned the ways of her tone of voice: confident but faint enough to denote the dubious environment she has been immersed in for great part of her life. Her polite ways are utterly revolting, maybe as much as how you’ve found her actually smart in some moments of the past school trials.  
You let out a snort. “The fact you actually think I would spent my precious time with you is slightly amusing, if incredibly arrogant on your behalf.”  
She laughs.  
No, she pretends to. An incredibly ridiculous act of enjoyment that makes you, for a moment, despise her more than any other being in this planet.   
Not even trying to hide the anger you irradiate, you walk away.   
For some reason, you find yourself thinking of why isn’t she coming after you.

You think their rules are ridiculous, so you never go to your room when it’s Night Time unless the lack of sleep is more than usual.  
It never is, so you keep reading, and this day is no exception.  
No one usually disturbs you except that annoying Fukawa. Lately though, she has learned her place so this time is ideal for you.  
The fact you sense someone staring at you unsettles you.  
“I’m deeply sorry for the bother. I hope I am not interrupting something important?”  
You try to maintain your eyes in the book, as you recognize the odor and the voice as if they have pierced your skull every day of your miserable life.  
From the corner of your eye, you see her move and place herself in front of you, always smiling patiently.  
“You know, I don’t appreciate being ignored..” She trails off and you can almost detect a sort of boredom and annoyance in her voice. “Yet.” she returns to normal and her voice is more edgy than usual. “I know you can’t ignore me Togami.”  
Furious, you slam your book and look at her, straight into those ridiculous red eyes.   
“You have exactly 2 minutes of my attention.”  
“Do you know what a Joker is for?”  
“Please tell me you aren’t going to read my cards? I thought even you were above that sort of stupidity but I guess I overestimated you. Never again, don’t worry.”  
She isn’t looking at you anymore. She is lost in their own world but you doubt that is because of your threatening presence. “No.” She sighs, somehow disappointed. “A Joker is a wild card. Often removed from decks as it has not much of a practical use..”  
“and what does that have to do with me?”  
She continues as if you never had spoken. You can’t believe her nerve but she will pay for it later on.  
“In Euchre though, the Joker is the highest card and is basically the centre of the whole game.” She smiles and closes her eyes in an almost delicate way and you hate it so much, you fell your anger rise to your head.  
“I don’t need lessons on your games. Get to the point, your time is running out.”  
“I’ve yet to win the Joker in this game, don’t you think?” Her tone is almost innocent and childish, a small smile playing on her lips.  
Oh, now you understand.  
“I don’t think you are skilled enough to get him.”  
“We both now this is not a matter of skill.”  
“Then what is it?”  
You hadn’t realized this but your faces are now far to close to each other. You feel her controlled breath on your face and it angers you so that she would think herself as high as you yet you are powerless to deny that, as she does seem that way.  
Slowly, she brings a hand to your face and caresses your cheek. Her hands are cold yet soft as silk.   
You feel pain on your cheek as the point of the blade she wears on her finger is stained slightly red.  
“It’s about luck.” her whisper brings the blood to your ears, but the red colour disappears as she sits back in her chair.  
“My my, it seems the great Byakuya Togami is speechless.”  
Your expression is unreadable, trying to match hers.   
You stand up, leave the book in its place and walk towards the door.  
“Your time is up.”

She died the next day at a school trial.  
You have never hated anyone more for letting themselves get caught.


End file.
